Take This Job And Shove It
by the-sloan-method
Summary: What would you do for a job?


**Take This Job And Shove It is a work of fiction. All characters that are contained in this work of fiction do not belong to me. Any character that resembles those that are in the show Grey's Anatomy by name do not belong to me, and copyright infringement is not intended.**

Christina was instantly regretting coming to work today. Walking into the locker room and seeing what was in store for them. The Chief in the locker room making the announcement that everyone would be dressing up for Halloween and would take turns standing outside the hospital passing out candy to the children. Meredith, Izzie, Lexie all got costumes that under normal circumstances she wouldn't wear if you paid her, but in this instance she would make an exception. When opening her locker she found something much worse than a frilly dress.

"Chief!" Christina yelled out to get his attention. "You forgot the other half of my outfit. It seems to be missing fabric around the abdomen area."

"You've never seen Aladdin!" The Chief says laughing. "That is your whole outfit." He says walking out of the room.

"This has got to be against the law. I am a surgeon. I don't do skimpy outfits and kids wanting candy." She shouts after him.

"You will do it if you want in on Haun's surgery this afternoon." The chief laughs as the door shuts behind him.

Standing outside Seattle Grace Hospital handing out candy to kids is not what she would consider an effective use of her time, and this horrendous Barbie doll costume that the Chief made her wear. She didn't look anything like a freaking Disney princess or want to be one. Every one else at least looks a little like there character.

"Mommy, look its Princess Jasmine!" A little girl screams as her and her mother are walking by. "Oooooh CANDY! Mommy she has candy!" The little girl screeches tearing away from her mother and running over to Christina. "Can I have some?" The little girl says looking up at me with wide eyes. "I don't know if I should let you seeing as you just ran away from your mother." Christina asked.

"Yang she is like 5. She has a one track mind when it comes to candy." A voice says behind her. She cringes at the thought of what he could want.

"Here take your candy and go!" Christina said to the little girl as she grabbed a lollypop out of the bucket and ran back to her mother's side.

"A one track mind like you when you were banging the entire nursing staff?" Christina says with a raised eye brow.

"Would you rather I bang you? I know you would enjoy it." Mark says with a sly smile.

"In you dreams monkey boy." Christina giggles out hitting the plastic monkey on his shoulder. "Why don't you go rub your own genie bottle?" Christina says giggling about his outfit.

Mark scowled at her.

"What's wrong? Did chief say no more spanking your monkey on hospital time?" Christina chuckles again.

"Shut up about the stupid outfit Yang." Mark grumbles under his breath. As he readjusts his hat as a little boy came up to him grab a lollypop.

"It's defiantly stupid." Christina says laughing.

"Stupid is a mean word." A little girl says walking up to Christina.

"No its not." Christina says back making a face at the girl.

"It is." The girl insisted.

"Isn't" Christina shouts.

"Is." The girl shouts back.

As Christina opens her mouth to answer back Mark steps in. "Christina you realize you are arguing with a 5 year old. Knock it off."

"Oh shove it." Christina says.

The little girl walks over to Mark and smiles up at him. "I am 8 you jerk!" The little girl shouts kicking Mark in the shin and running away.

"That's right you better run." Mark shouts after the little girl. "Shit, that really hurt." Mark says getting up and wobbling over to the bench Christina is sitting on.

"Oh cry me a river. Should I call the WAHmbulance? Suck it up pretty boy." Christina says as a little boy comes and takes the sucker she is about to open and eat out of her hand then running off. "Hey that's mine you little brat! Kids suck! I would have given you one if you asked you little Shit." Christina shouts.

"Yang, you shouldn't use such language in front of children. People may find it offensive coming out of the mouth of a Disney princess." Mark says getting up and handing a lollypop to a little girl smiling at her. "What's your name?" Mark says as she giggles taking the lollypop from him and running away back to her mother.

"A little young for you isn't she." Christina says.

"Kids like me Yang. Nothing I can do about it." Mark says shrugging his shoulders.

"That's because you look like their dad." Christina howls.

"Awwww Yang, are you jealous that the kids like me more? Don't worry your still my favorite." Mark says suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah they like you so much you're the one with a bruise all along your shin. Why don't you just stand still and look pretty over there." Christina says pointing across the courtyard.

"That wasn't very nice." A little boy says sitting down next to Christina.

"Here take your sucker and leave me alone." Christina says handing the kid a lollypop and watching him run back to his mother.

"Bitter much Yang." Mark chuckled.

"Bite me." Christina snaps at Mark.

"You know this is supposed to be fun." Mark says laughing at her.

"Go away right now before I shove that hat up your ass" She says yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Feisty. I like it." Mark says getting up off the bench as he sees Meredith and Derek coming towards him. "Yang, get a load of this. I am so taking a picture and sending it to Nancy."

Christina looks up bowled over with laughter "Well if it isn't beauty and her beast." Christina says.

"Derek aren't you just the Belle of the ball." Mark says grabbing Christina's hand and running for the door dodging the lollypops flying in his direction.

"Get the hell out of here!" They hear yelled in their direction.


End file.
